1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling an information terminal provided with a display, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-279570 proposes a remote monitoring system that eliminates a feeling of distrust by reducing the number of times that calls are made when warnings for a refrigeration device are issued.